Snowflake
by petalsgettingpicked
Summary: A young woman not a day older than 18, walked slowly up to the big white house that seemed so unfamiliar to her. She gazed into the night as she attempted to gather the pieces of the past two years in order to tell the residents of Tree Hill.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This if my first One Tree Hill fic, just to let you know.This is going to be sort of long, slightly AU, but right now it's starting out as a one-shot. If people like it, I'll continue. I guess I'll have to continue this, because I doubt people will understand whatever is going on. In the next chapter, I'm going to give you a bit of info so you know how everything is going on in the next few chapters. The whole story, up to the interlude, is going to be a flashback. The ages of the characters might be different, but as I said before, this is sort of Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Snowflake**

Snowflakes drifted from the ebony sky and rested gently in the brunette's soft curls. The sidewalks and roads were free of snow, but trees and lawns were blanketed with the crystal-like flakes.

The young woman, not a day older than eighteen, walked slowly up to the big white house thatseemed so unfamiliar to her.The little girl in her arms yawned, and her mother switched her to her left side as she approached the front door. She dropped her messenger bag on the porch step and raised her hand to grab the fancy door knocker, but paused as she turned around to take in what was surrounding her.

Not much had changed since she had left. Things couldn't have changed much; she'd only been gone for two years. She doubted anyone took much notice to her absence. Everyone in her school had taken a disliking to the so-called slut, who would go bar-hopping when she didn't have anything better to do. But she had changed. Running away from everything had made her a better person, someone who was stronger than the insecure whore she used to be.

She wasn't really a whore, she had just said that she was. It was a pretty stupid thing to do, and she'd admitted it to the person she loved. But soon after, he had ripped her heart out of her chest and smashed it into a million pieces, before the teenager could have a chance to tell him the life-altering news that he was the father of her baby.

The snowflakes continued to dance in the night sky, as Brooke Davis remembered. She reminisced everything in her new life that she had recently abandoned, just as she had done to her old one. She glanced into the clear blue eyes of her daughter resting on her shoulder, and gazed into the night as she attempted to gather the pieces of the past two years in order to tell the residents of Tree Hill.


	2. Chapter One

**Important Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Right now I am going to let you know everything you need to know to understand what's going on in this. From this chapter until the interlude-like thing, it will all be a flashback. All the teenagers in the show are 17 and in their junior year at the beginning up until Brooke is back in Tree Hill. Which means it goes from January in their junior year until December of the year they graduated high school. Also, I only started watching OTH at the end of the first season, so I don't know the entire story. So mainly, Brooke and Lucas are dating, Lucas and Nathan are good friends, Naley _are_ married and Jake and Jenny _did not_leave.

**Chapter One**

_January 2004_

Brooke Davis emerged from the doctor's office in a slight daze. _How could this have happened?_ she wondered. _We were careful._

She made her way to her car and searched her pockets for her keys. She pulled them out and fumbled with them to get the right one to unlock her vehicle. She absentmindedly slid inside and closed the door.

_What do I tell him?_ she asked herself. _What will he say?_

She slowly drove home, her mind transfixed on the information she had recieved that day. This would change her life. And Lucas'.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered to herself as she pulled into the icy driveway of her house, "We're too young for this."

She parked her car, but didn't move from her spot. She sat in the driver's seat, waiting for it to come. When she finally felt it coming up, she grabbed her purse and dashed inside. No one came to greet her, as usual. The house was empty, as usual, and sometimes it gave off an eerie vibe. Brooke never thought something so full of expensive things could feel so lonesome.

She barely made it in time. She ran into the washroom, pushed up the toilet lid, and threw up. _I thought it was called **morning** sickness._ She moaned. She could feel a headache coming on.

She flushed the toilet, but remained on the bathroom floor and leaned against the bathtub. _I'm such an idiot,_ she thought, _How were we supposed to know that condoms work only ninety-nine percent of the time?_

She stood up and slowly walked downstairs. She trudged into the kitchen and opened the fridge. _I really need to go shopping,_ she told herself as she realized there was hardly anything to eat or drink.

She closed the fridge door and went into the living room. She flung herself onto the couch and looked down at her stomach. _Inside me, there is another human being growing. I'll have to be responsible for it until it can do so itself._

She glanced at the clock. The time was nearly five o'clock. Brooke sighed and stared at the blank television screen. She glanced down at the silver charm bracelet that adorned her wrist. Lucas had given it to her.

_Damn it,_ she cursed to herself. _I still have to tell him._

She didn't move for a moment, and for that moment everything was silent. Too silent. Brooke needed to get away.

She sat bolt upright when she couldn't take the silence any longer. "He's probably not doing anything. Telling him now would be a good idea," she said aloud with confidence.

Five minutes later, Brooke was heading for her car, not knowing that telling him then would be a bad idea. A very bad idea.

She parked her car in front of his house. The roads were slippery enough, and she didn't want to park in the driveway. She hated parking in driveways in the winter time. It took her too long to get out onto the road.

Brooke stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. Lucas' driveway only had two cars in it; Lucas' and Karen's. Good, she thought, No one there to interfere.

She ran up to the front door. She wanted to get inside as soon as possible, since it was freezing outside. Her stomach was churning, and for a moment, Brooke thought it was morning sickness. _Or evening sickness,_ she said to herself, Making a bad attempt at trying to cheer herself up.

Karen opened the door and greeted Brooke with a warm smile. "Oh, hello, Brooke," she said, "Come right in. Lucas is in his room."

"Thanks," Brooke replied. She half-smiled and headed towards Lucas' room. Usually, she didn't knock, and she doubted he would be changing clothes at five thirty. She turned the knob and walked in.

Her heart pounded as she took in what she was viewing.

Lucas was sitting on his bed, but he took no notice to Brooke. His head was turned sideways, his eyes were closed, and his lips were pressed up against someone elses. _Someone elses._ Lucas wasn't supposed to be kissing anyone else but _her._

A blond head of curls was turned toward Lucas, and her hands were tangled in Lucas' hair. Brooke realized who it was the instant she saw her. It was Peyton.

_Peyton,_ her best friend. _Peyton,_ who spent most of her time with Jake. _Peyton,_ who wasn't supposed to bemaking outwith _Brooke's_ boyfriend.

Brooke's heart jumped to her throat. Her stomach was doing flips. Her mouth was dropped down to the floor and her eyes were stinging with tears.

Lucas and Peyton had jumped away from each other when the door had opened. They sat on the bed, staring at Brooke.

"L-Lucas...how could you...how could you do something like this?" Brooke whispered. _Don't cry,_ she screamed to herself. _You're strong. Don't cry._

"Brooke, I'm sorry, it's my fault," Peyton began. She stood up and grabbed her coat. "It was a mistake. It didn't mean anything. I'll be going now."

She headed for the door but Brooke stopped her.

"_No,_" she said coldly. "_I'm_ going. Have fun sucking _my_ boyfriend's face."

With that, she turned around and stormed out of Lucas' bedroom. He jumped up and ran after her. "Brooke, listen, it just happened...we were doing our homework together and-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Brooke slammed the door behind her as she stomped out of the house. The cold January air was thrust at her face and turned her cheeks red as she jumped into her car and drove away as fast as she could go.

She stopped in front of her house and parked the car by the curb. She leaned forward and the tears that had been threatening to fall poured down her face and stung her cherry-red cheeks even more.

"This is it," she whispered in the silence of her car, "My life is_ really_ over."


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it a lot. I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I was so busy with the holidays and everything. Okay, here's another chapter, it might suck a little, though. I'll update later in the week.

This chapter doesn't really have anything important in it.

**Chapter Two**

Brooke passed through the crowded halls, feeling everyones' eyes on her. _Word gets around fast,_ Brooke thought. By the next school day, everybody knew that Brooke and Lucas had broken up. It was being whispered into ears, scrawled on notes, yelled across the hallway. _Brooke and Lucas are over._

She scanned the crowd for Haley. She was the only one left for Brooke to turn to, and Brooke had been looking around for her all day. "Haley!" she called out as she pushed her way past a group of wannabes. "Hales!"

Haley whirled around the first time she'd heard her name being called. When she saw Brooke, a look of worry washed over her face. "Hi," she said, "How are you feeling?"

Brooke's stomach dropped. _How did she find out? I never told anybody._

"I..." Brooke stuttered, searching her brain for the right words, "I'm okay...."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked. A puzzled look took over her face. "Because if Nathan cheated on me, I wouldn't just okay."

A wave of relief washed over Brooke. _Thank God,_ she thought,_ She doesn't know._

"Well," she said, "I guess I'm pretty pissed at the both of them. I don't have anyone to talk to, now that my best friend is...not my best friend anymore."

"Hey," Haley replied softly, putting a hand on Brooke's shoulder, "You have me. And Nathan."

Just then the bell rang, signalling the beginning of classes. Teenagers started heading to their classes.

"I thought Nathan hated me," Brooke muttered as she began walking to English.

Haley walked alongside her. "He thinks he does," she told her, "He probably has a soft spot for you somewhere in him."

Brooke felt like laughing, but all of her giggles had been wasted on Lucas. She had no happiness left in her. "You're making it sound like he's secretly in love with me," she said.

Haley stopped walking. "I meant as friends, Brooke."

Brooke forced herself to smile. She lightly punched Haley in the arm. "I know," she replied, "Look. I gotta go...put some more lipgloss on. I'll see you in class."

"Okay, see ya." Haley waved and disappeared into the crowd of students.

Brooke turned and ran into the girls' room. She made sure no one was inside before she locked herself into the handicapped stall. She dropped her purse to the side, pulled up the toilet seat, and threw up.

A few minutes later she emerged from the stall and went over to the sinks. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She then dumped the contents of her purse onto the counter. She was too tired to search around for her stuff.

Wallet, chewing gum, car keys, cellphone, mascara, lipgloss, lipstick. Brooke picked up the lipstick and remembered that it was the one she had bought the previous weekend. She hadn't used it yet. She broke the seal and twisted up the lipstick. It was a dark shade of red. Brooke decided not to use it. She put the cap back on and put it back into her purse.

Brooke took the lipgloss and smeared it onto her lips. She heard the second bell shriek it's last warning, butshe didn't feel like gathering up her things and get to class. _No,_ she told herself, _I'll just skip it._

She put her things back into her purse and left the washroom. The hallways were deserted. She heard her footsteps as she made her way outside. She hadn't taken her English books out of her locker before class, so she didn't need to put anything in her locker.

Brooke opened the main doors and jogged through the cold to her car. Her jacket had been left inside it that morning by accident. She took out her keys and jammed them into the ignition. The car engine roared, and she pulled out of the parking lot.

_Where am I going?_ She asked herself. She hated winter. Piles of snow were heaped on the curbs and all of the trees looked dead. The only time when winter felt peaceful was in December, when the first snowfalls were gently floating from the sky. In January, the fierce wind would throw snowflakes at your face, stinging it and turning your cheeks bright red. It was like this now.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She jumped in surprise and reached into her purse to answer it. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID and pressed the Talk button.

"Hello?" her voice came out scratchy and hoarse. Maybe she was coming down with something.

"Brooke? Why aren't you in class?" Lucas' voice floaded through her ear.

_Shit,_ Brooke cursed silently as she turned onto her street. _What is he doing, calling me?_


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Oh. My God. I am so sorry I haven't updated. My life has been pretty hectic for the past few months, and things are dying down a little so I have lots of free time. Here's another chapter, it might be a little short, and not as good as the others.

**Chapter Three**

_Damn it_, Brooke thought. _Fine. Whatever. Just listen to his crummy excuses for cheating on me and then tell him off._

"I'm not feeling well, alright? Why the hell do you care so much?" Brooke hissed. She steered the car around a corner as she waited for an answer.

"I was just worried, like maybe you were kidnapped or something," Lucas explained.

"Bullshit. Like you would be worried that I got kidnapped after you cheated on me. Now you're acting like it never happened," Brooke rasped, her throat tightening up. She turned around another corner and found herself right by the mall. She carefully maneuvered her car into the next lane so she could get into the parking lot entrance. "Besides, you're calling to ask me why I'm not in class; everyone knows we're not allowed using cell phones in class, Lucas. What the hell are you doing?"

"I asked for a hall pass," Lucas replied, "Now tell me where you are."

"Why do you want to know?" Brooke asked, looking for a parking spot. She found someone leaving theirs and waited for them to move so she could get it. When the other car was gone, she drove into the parking spot, and parked her car. "It's not like you want to come and get me, and even if youdid,I wouldn't come back. If this had been three days ago and I hadn't known about you and Peyton, maybe I would come with you. But, no, I'm not going to tell you where I am. So goodbye, jackass."

She turned off her phone and tossed it into her purse. She pulled out her car keys and grabbed her jacket and purse. She got out of the car, locked it, and headed into the mall.

It was pretty crowded for a Monday afternoon. Brooke made her way through groups of people, not looking for any store in particular. She was just about to go into Guess? when she noticed a baby clothing store not far from it. She hesitated, then headed into the baby store.

The first thing she noticed was the table of shoes. She picked up a pair of little dress shoes. She checked them out, then put them down and saw a rack of dresses.

There was a cute pink one hanging at the front. Brooke removed it from the rack and stared at it. Then she imagined a baby girl dressed in it, along with the shoes she had seen. "Aww," she blurted. She looked around to make sure no one had heard her, then began going through all of the other dresses and girl clothes. She exited the store a few minutes later, empty handed of course.

_It would be so awesome if I had a baby girl. This one better be a girl or else I'll just..._ She stopped walking and decided to go into Guess? after all. _...or I'll just go buy designerclothes._ She went into the store, dismissing the topic of babies.

_**Later that night...**_

Brooke lay down on her bed, watching TV. She was searching for something to watch. It had to be something...

"...Something funny," Brooke said aloud, settling for Friends. She never really liked the show, but there was really nothing else on. But she quickly reconsidered watching it as it was the episode where Rachel has a baby. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath. She turned off the television and picked up her phone. She quickly dialed Haley's phone number and waited for her to pick up. Finally, Haley answered.

"Hello?" she said.

Brooke rubbed her nose and replied, "Hey, it's Brooke."

"Brooke! Hey, how are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Look, there's something I have to tell you," Brooke said. She had no choice. She had to tell somebody or else she would lose it. She wasn't going to tell Lucas; at least not yet. Definetly not Peyton, and Nathan-well, she just wasn't that close with him. She wasn't very close with Haley but they were still friends.

"Mmmkay," Haley murmoured, "Is it important? You sound sort of upset."

"Uh, yeah..." Brooke answered, chewing her nail, "Can you come over? Or is it too late for you?"

"Gosh, I'm really sorry Brooke, I didn't realize how late it was. You see, Nathan and I started a curfew thing where we have to be home by seven thirty," Haley apologized sarcastically, "No,we just finished dinner a while ago, so I'm free for the night. Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes."

Brooke pink the top of her manicured fingernail off. "Thanks," she said, "See ya in a bit."

Haley said goodbye and they both hung up. A few minutes later, Haley showed up at the door.

"Hey," she said as she stepped inside, "Your house seems bigger every time I come over here."

Brooke chuckled slightly. "Let's go upstairs."

Haley followed Brooke upstairs to her bedroom. When they got there, they both sat down on the bed, then Brooke stood up, paced around the room, then sat back down. A minute later she jumped up again and paced a bit more before sitting back down.

"Done enough pacing yet?" Haley asked. She laughed, "So what is it you wanted to tell me? Is there something wrong?"

Brooke cleared her throat. "Well..." she began, "Not exactly. Well, actually, yeah. Sort of. I think. I don'tknow."

Haley motioned for her to continue.

"Before Lucas and I broke up...well, I found out something," Brooke stood up again and walked over to her dresser mirror. She stared at the photos tucked into the frame of it. "But you can't tell anyone. I'm trusting you on this."

"Okay..." Haley said from the bed. She was still abit confused.

Brooke removed a photo of Lucas from the dresser then tore it in half. Then she tossed it into the trash can and announced, "I'm pregnant." She turned around to face Haley.

Haley's eyes were as wide as Frisbees. Her mouth hung open in shock. She struggled to find words, and after a long moment of awkward silence she quietly replied, "It's Lucas'?"

_God damn it,_ Brooke wanted to scream, _Even Haley thinks I'm a slut._

She grabbed a pillow and lightly tossed it at Haley, but in amean way. "Of course it is!" she shouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I was just making sure!" Haley threw her arms up to protect herself in case any more flying pillows would hit her again. "So, uh...what are you going to do? Are you going to keep it?"

Brooke froze and stared at Haley. She really hadn't thought about that before. She had forgotten she had choices. If she kept the baby, then she would have to drop out of school. But if she aborted the baby, then she would go through life wondering what could have been. And if she chose for the baby to be adopted, then she would have to go through life knowing that some happy couple had her baby as their child. No. She couldn'tstand to think that. Although Brooke Davis used to be shallow, she decided that now that she was going to become a mother, than she might as well have a change of heart.

"Yes," Brooke whispered, nodding, "I'm going to keep it."


End file.
